


And I'll use you as a focal point

by j_gabrielle



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Werewolf!Arthur, Witch!Orm, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: The glasses on the shelf sweep off the word in an arc, crashing onto the tiles. Shattering into a million crystalline pieces that spread out like stars in the night sky on the kitchen floor. A burn of energy like the noonday sun stings bright and choking the air out for a moment before it releases its hold on them.Arthur looks up from the mess, meeting Orm's pinched and stricken face. "What did you do?"





	And I'll use you as a focal point

The glasses on the shelf sweep off the word in an arc, crashing onto the tiles. Shattering into a million crystalline pieces that spread out like stars in the night sky on the kitchen floor. A burn of energy like the noonday sun stings bright and choking the air out for a moment before it releases its hold on them.

Arthur looks up from the mess, meeting Orm's pinched and stricken face. "What did you do?"

Orm gapes, stepping back unseeing. "I-I..."

"Stop!" 

Carefully, Arthur picks his way around the shards. When he reaches him, he leans down and puts an arm around Orm's waist, lifting him up onto the counter. "You're not wearing any shoes. Stay here." Orm stares at his palms, blinking rapidly. Arthur touches his palms, folding them between his own. "Hey, look at me. Hey." Orm obeys, smiling when Arthur does. "Hey baby."

"I don't know what happened." Orm whispers, curling his fingers. "Arthur, what's happening to me?"

The buzz of his magic still echoes in the quiet air of their kitchen. His husband doesn't answer immediately, letting the warmth of his skin against his do the talking instead. All his life he had thought that he was the least magical person to have ever existed in the very long line of Marius witches; attributing the lack of powers to the fact that he was the first male witch in the family in over seven hundred years. But really, all he needed was a key and the love of his life who just so happened to be a werewolf.

Orm sinks against the hard lines of his chest. Nuzzling his cheek to the cotton of Arthur's shirt, he takes a deep inhale of their mating scent of orange blossoms, leather and brine. "I don't understand."

"There's nothing to it, darling." Work roughened hands cup the back of his neck. A press of lips to the crown of his head. "You're magic."

Orm snorts inelegantly, pulling himself back. In the five years he has been mated to this man, Arthur has never ceased to make his heart race. Whether it be a deed or a loving word, his husband is the best possible example of his kind. And every day he gets to call himself Arthur's husband and mate, is a good day.

Turning his head, he regards the glass shards. "You say that to all the pretty things you meet?"

Arthur runs his fingers over his mating mark, before he tips him back by the chin. "Only to the prettiest."

"Like I've never heard that before." Orm says, holding on to Arthur as he kisses him. "I should clean that up."

"Later." Arthur wraps his arms around him again, lifting him once more. Throwing his head back, he declares in the worst Dracula accent ever, "I vant to make love to you."

"Oh, that was so bad!" Orm laughs, licking the sound in between Arthur's lips.

"Only for you." Arthur beams, carrying him to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
